Although the mechanisms responsible for the death of neurons in age-related disorders such as Alzheimer?s and Parkinson?s diseases and stroke are not well understood, increasing evidence suggests that neurons may die by a form of programmed cell death called apoptosis. A major effort in the LNS is aimed at identifying the factors that may trigger neuronal apoptosis in neurodegenerative disorders, as well as the specific molecular cascades responsible for executing the cell death program. The work described below has identified novel neuroprotective strategies for suppressing the neurodegenerative process in Alzheimer?s disease, Parkinson?s disease and stroke. A Novel Protein Involved in the Pathogenesis of Amyotrophic Lateral Sclerosis: Prostate apoptosis response-4 (Par-4), a protein containing a leucine zipper domain within a death domain, is up-regulated in prostate cancer cells and hippocampal neurons induced to undergo apoptosis. We have found higher Par-4 levels in lumbar spinal cord samples from patients with amyotrophic lateral sclerosis (ALS) than in lumbar spinal cord samples from neurologically normal patients. We also compared the levels of Par-4 in lumbar spinal cord samples from wild-type and transgenic mice expressing the human Cu/Zn-superoxide dismutase gene with a familial ALS mutation. Relative to control samples, higher Par-4 levels were observed in lumbar spinal cord samples prepared from the transgenic mice at a time when they had hind-limb paralysis. Immunohistochemical analyses of human and mouse lumbar spinal cord sections revealed that Par-4 is localized to motor neurons in the ventral horn region. In culture studies, exposure of primary mouse spinal cord motor neurons or NSC-19 motor neuron cells to oxidative insults resulted in a rapid and large increase in Par-4 levels that preceded apoptosis. Pretreatment of the motor neuron cells with a Par-4 antisense oligonucleotide prevented oxidative stress-induced apoptosis and reversed oxidative stress-induced mitochondrial dysfunction that preceded apoptosis. Collectively, these data suggest a role for Par-4 in models of motor neuron injury relevant to ALS. The Transcription Factor NF-kappaB and Neuronal Apoptosis: Peroxidation of membrane lipids occurs in many different neurodegenerative conditions including stroke, and Alzheimer's and Parkinson's diseases. Recent findings suggest that lipid peroxidation can promote neuronal death by a mechanism involving production of the toxic aldehyde 4-hydroxy-2,3-nonenal (HNE), which may act by covalently modifying proteins and impairing their function. The transcription factor NF-kappa B can prevent neuronal death in experimental models of neurodegenerative disorders by inducing the expression of anti-apoptotic proteins including Bcl-2 and manganese superoxide dismutase. We found that HNE selectively suppresses basal and inducible NF-kappa B DNA binding activity in cultured rat cortical neurons. Immunoprecipitation-immunoblot analyses using antibodies against HNE-conjugated proteins and p50 and p65 NF-kappa B subunits indicate that HNE does not directly modify NF-kappa B proteins. Moreover, HNE did not affect NF-kappa B DNA-binding activity when added directly to cytosolic extracts, suggesting that HNE inhibits an upstream component of the NF-kappa B signaling pathway. Inhibition of the survival-promoting NF-kappa B signaling pathway by HNE may contribute to neuronal death under conditions in which membrane lipid peroxidation occurs. The activation of NF-kappaB has been closely associated with changes in intracellular calcium levels, but the relationship between the two remains unclear. We have discovered that inhibition of endoplasmic reticulum (ER) d-myo-inositol 1,4,5-trisphosphate (IP(3))-gated calcium release caused decreased basal NF-kappaB DNA-binding activity in cultured rat cortical neurons. Activation of NF-kappaB in response to tumor necrosis factor-alpha and glutamate was completely abolished when IP(3) receptors were blocked, and NF-kappaB activation in response to depletion of ER calcium by thapsigargin treatment was also decreased by IP(3) receptor blockade. We further investigated the relationship between IP(3) receptor activation and NF-kappaB activity using a cell-free system. Microsomes enriched in the ER were isolated from adult rat cerebral cortex, resuspended, and treated with agents that induce or inhibit ER calcium release. They were then recentrifuged, and the supernatant was added to cytoplasmic extract isolated from the same source tissue. We found that microsomes released an NF-kappaB-stimulating signal in response to activation of IP(3) receptors or inhibition of the ER Ca(2+)-ATPase, but not in response to ryanodine. Studies of intact cells and cell-free preparations indicated that the signal released from the ER was not calcium and was heat- and trypsin-sensitive. Our data suggest that activation of IP(3) receptors is required for a major component of both constitutive and inducible NF-kappaB binding activity in neurons and that decreasing ER intraluminal calcium levels triggers release of a diffusible NF-kappaB-activating signal from the ER. Mechanisms of Neuronal Apoptosis in Stroke: Stroke is a major cause of long-term disability, the severity of which is directly related to the numbers of neurons that succumb to the ischemic insult. The signaling cascades activated by cerebral ischemia that may either promote or protect against neuronal death are not well understood. One injury-responsive signaling pathway that has recently been characterized in studies of non-neural cells involves cleavage of membrane sphingomyelin by acidic and/or neutral sphingomyelinase (ASMase) resulting in generation of the second messenger ceramide. We found that transient focal cerebral ischemia induces large increases in ASMase activity, ceramide levels, and production of inflammatory cytokines in wild-type mice, but not in mice lacking ASMase. The extent of brain tissue damage is decreased and behavioral outcome improved in mice lacking ASMase. Neurons lacking ASMase exhibit decreased vulnerability to excitotoxicity and hypoxia, which is associated with decreased levels of intracellular calcium and oxyradicals. Treatment of mice with a drug that inhibits ASMase activity and ceramide production reduces ischemic neuronal injury and improves behavioral outcome, suggesting that drugs that inhibit this signaling pathway may prove beneficial in stroke patients. After a stroke many neurons in the ischemic brain tissue die by a process called apoptosis, a form of cell death that may be preventable. The specific molecular cascades that mediate ischemic neuronal death are not well understood. The authors recently identified prostate apoptosis response-4 (Par-4) as a protein that participates in the death of cultured hippocampal neurons induced by trophic factor withdrawal and exposure to glutamate. We have found that Par-4 levels increase in vulnerable populations of hippocampal and striatal neurons in rats after transient forebrain ischemia; Par-4 levels increased within 6 hours of reperfusion and remained elevated in neurons undergoing apoptosis 3 days later. After transient focal ischemia in mice, Par-4 levels were increased 6 to 12 hours after reperfusion in the infarcted cortex and the striatum, and activation of caspase-8 occurred with a similar time course. Par-4 immunoreactivity was localized predominantly in cortical neurons at the border of the infarct area. A Par-4 antisense oligonucleotide protected cultured hippocampal neurons against apoptosis induced by chemical hypoxia and significantly reduced focal ischemic damage in mice. The current data suggest that early up-regulation of Par-4 plays a pivotal role in ischemic neuronal death in animal models of stroke and cardiac arrest. DNA Damage Respons